Dead Songs
by RECH2O
Summary: Just a bunch of really short stories that relate to the song that came on when I put my ipod on shuffle. better discription inside.


I will put my iPod on shuffle then for the first 10 songs that come on I will write a story about them having something to do with Twilight. If the end of a story is a bite cliffhangy (not a real word) that means the song ended. I can only write while the song plays. I found this from my friend. I hope you like this.

Turn Right- Jonas Brothers

**Edward's POV- Between New Moon and Eclipse **

I see her crying. I lift her up and pull her close to my chest. Why is she crying some may ask, but I know. It's my fault. She won't let anyone in, and I'm to blame. I can't let this go on. She cries and I'm there, but she won't let anyone else nearer her, for fear of hurting them. She's so alone. I can't help it.

What Make you Different-Backstreet Boys

**Edward's POV- During Twilight **

With her deep brown eyes and unreadable mind, I can't see what it is that make this one girl out of every human girl I have ever met different, loveable. She is breakable, but so willing. She is careful, and yet so careless. She changed me, I just can't see how. She is just so beautiful to me. Everything she has and everything she is willing to give up to be with me.

Song Ended

Stop and Stare- One Republic

**Bella's POV-During Twilight **

I can feel the chill on my skin. I don't care. I can't feel my hands, he doesn't see. I look, he, doesn't look back. I stare, he doesn't care. I can't ever get to close, fear engorges me. I can't be what I have become, in love with him.

My feet slip as I walk, but I don't touch the ground. He's there. I turn away. He stares. I smile, but pull away fast.

He is gone, and I'm alone, the feel of him still on me. Then there's the answer.

Song Ended.

Here Without You- 3 Doors Down

**Bella's POV- During New Moon **

Your gone, I haven't seen you in forever. I don't let your name hit my tongue or my mind. I'm alone, and I can feel your absence killing me. There are many miles between us, I can even count. Sometimes I do think of dyeing, but I just can't. I'm so alone, I'm without you. People are around but I don't see them, I don't see anyone. I'm here without you, but you're still here, you're not gone.

Song Ended

Her Diamonds-Rob Thomas

**Edward's POV- Whenever before Breaking Dawn **

Her tears cut into me. I see her sadness, I can't let it go. She sleeps with that sadness, there is nothing I can do, so I let her be. Her tears are like diamonds, falling and disappearing. She sits alone, I can see her. I can talk to her, but it won't be right. Night breaks over the city as e sit and cry, for each other and nothing at all. Diamonds are falling everywhere, there's nothing I can do.

I can't take it, the tears, all those diamonds, lost for what. Is it really that hard to help her, but I can't. Why not?

Song Ended

So What- Pink

**Jacob's POV- After New Moon **

Bella's gone, so what. I find Quil and Embry, there's nothing we can't do. Full freedom nothing to hold us down. Fights break out all throughout the pack, no one's still, so what, we have the freedom, nothing holding us down, nothing holding us to our word. So what, who cares, I'm still me even without Bella. So what… so what?

Song Ended

I'll Do Anything-Naked Brothers Band

**Edwards POV- During Twilight**

"I need her, I love her. I'll do anything for Bella," I answer Alice's question.

"She's special huh," Alice asks.

I nod. I mean what I just said. I'll do whatever it take to keep Bella safe and happy. I will not let anything or anyone harm her. I'll do anything for her, even if she does not ask. I'll always be there when she does and I'll leave when she wants.

Song Ended

Better in Time-Leona Lewis

**Bella's POV- During New Moon **

I let the pain fall over me, tears fall, the ones I can't stop. It's been so long, there is no way to forget you. I don't deserve this, but I'll be ok. Everything gets better in time, I smile, when appropriate. I can't watch TV or listen to the Radio, but this will work, I'll get better, one day, someday. I'll be ok. The hurt is still there, I feel it ever day. You left pain, a wound, that just won't heal. But everything heals. It'll get Better in time. I just wish I could believe that.

Song Ended

Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis

**Edwards's POV-whenever**

I never knew what love felt like, until now. I didn't need all that heart break and suffering, but I couldn't see anything past you. I don't care what the others say, you are the only one I want. I'm bleeding with this love, the only way I can bleed. They don't like this. I know they only want what's best, but you are what's best. I can't ignore everything they tell me, but I can't let you go. I'm bleeding with this love and your draining all I've got. I can't live without you, and I see that. I bleeding… for the love I have for you.

Song ended

Standing Still- Jewel

**Bella's POV-During New Moon**

Darkness falls over me, the death of my mind is clear. I try to stay alert, but I can't. Do you really care how I feel. I feel as if I'm standing still letting the scenery fly by and you go with it. I feel as if I'm going to drown, I want to drown. I can't find the love you once had for me, I just standing here and you are gone. You past and I can't let that go. Sweet sorrow flows in my, tears streak my face. I stand here and you pass me, so fast I only got a glimpse, and I want to have that glimpse back. Do you really want me as I do.

Song ended

And that is it. As you can tell it is not easy and the stories are short. It is very tough. Some of the songs just don't go and I have to come up with something. You try. It is fun.


End file.
